AREA 51
by wisegirlgeek
Summary: little make-believe hero, you've been living in a make-believe world .::. or, the demigod's capture by humanity told completely in poetry.
1. welcome

**1.**

Your name is not

important.

Humans have names,

and you are not human.

To them, at least.

—

They assign you a number,

assign everybody a number.

They don't ask you.

They tell you.

Humans have choices,

and you are not human.

To them, at least.

—

Go sit down,

they say.

They leave you alone.

Leave you alone with the others.

Together,

but still apart.

Separated by the miles

that are the bars

between you.

—

For a few days,

nothing happens.

Odd, really,

You would think that they

would want to see you.

Poke you.

Prod you.

Why don't they?

Are you not strange?

—

A few days is all it is.

Because after that,

the real nightmares start.

At least you can fight the monsters

with claws

and teeth.

You can't fight the fears

they place

in your heads.

—

Hello,

the demons say.

Little make-believe hero,

you're in a make-believe world.

Welcome to AREA 51.

 **It's a long AN, but it's pretty much the only one in this fic, so please read this!**

 **In my attempt to write something original, this was born. It's a sci-fi sorta story concentrating on what would happen if humans found out that demigods existed. I've written fifteen of these, totalling around 2K (which doesn't seem like much but took forever to write. I might write more . . . it depends on people's reactions to this). I decided to go for completely original and write it in free-verse poetry, too.**

 **Just for credit, this is based off Inside Out & Back Again by Thanhha Lai. It's amazing. **

**And my last note; Area 51 in this story is not referring to the actual place. It's figurative language for a scary place. So yeah . . . enjoy this!**

 **-Dee**


	2. renegade

**2.**

You're pretty

they say.

It's the first thing

they notice

about you.

It's not very surprising, to be honest.

You're used to people

acting like you are a doll.

—

For once,

you are glad that you are not

fully human.

If you were,

they would have beaten you

a long time ago.

Instead,

they are afraid.

Is that better?

Or is that worse?

—

They say that you're a

little pretty porcelain figure.

They say that there's no point

in harming you.

Say that you're too beautiful

to do anything about it.

You hate them,

but they save you.

So you will

keep your

renegade red smile,

and you will make sure it does

not leave you.

—

Little love

you're goddess spawn.

—

You aren't like

the others

at all.

They're all fighting,

you're just watching.

And you hate yourself for it.


	3. hybrid

**3\. (last was piper, this is jason)**

You're powerful

scary,

and so that's your first tactic.

The one that you never resort to

during ordinary times.

But this is not

an everyday occurrence.

—

It works

for how long?

They are scared

but they hate you more

than their fear.

They come closer

needles in hand

and you know,

then.

—

This is all there is,

son of the sky.

No tabula rasa.

You

are

done.

—

Coming closer.

You can barely register them,

but they look like

they're coming closer.

Nothing works

no lightning

no flying

you are done for.

—

What's inside?

They ask.

What's running on inside

of your little hybrid mind?

—

Come on

little demigod.

Aren't you powerful?

Oh,

don't give up now.

We love a good chase.

—

It's wrong

all wrong

just so damn wrong.

You are supposed to be

in charge.

You are supposed to be

a leader.

But when you sit down

alone

in your cell—

it is all

that you rule.

Hasn't royalty dropped?


	4. force

**4\. (anyone)**

Be strong,

they whisper.

Aren't you

half-immortal?

A freak of nature?

A monster?

—

No, you tell

them back.

I'm also half-human.

A force of nature.

A hero.

—

Oh,

they laugh.

That charade

is done.

Didn't you know?


	5. ghosts

**5\. (percy, people)**

It's so strange

living

inside of your head.

Left?

Right?

It all looks the same,

to be honest.

Even though nobody is,

not any-more.

—

Human or God?

And then they just say that

you are nothing.

Just an experiment,

little machine.

Running on golden gasoline.

You can try to fit in,

but you will never

be one of us.

—

Before this,

before AREA 51

fighting was so easy.

Your sword

was like a second arm.

But now, you have to fight

with pure will

instead.

You have plenty.

But is it enough?

—

Yelling at each other

in the middle of the night.

Helping family.

Don't give up,

you scream.

Keep going.

This will end.

You scream,

but the words will end up silenced

muffled by the real

monsters.

—

You're searching

for something

that's too far away

to see.

Too close

to truly imagine.

—

Your head is your own personal

WONDERLAND.

Nothing ever fits together.

You are floating

drifting apart

from yourself

from reality.

—

Just ghosts,

they tell you.

You are nothing

but a ghost.

I'm going to destroy you,

they smile, sinning.

Ghosts

fade.

And when you disappear

it will finally be

the end.


	6. sink

**6\. (any demigod) (might be the last update for a while, i'm going on a five-day long trip to colorado with no wifi! and no parents, the good part. because as soon as you start reading this, you will realize that parents aren't the best. i'm done now, sorry)**

Parents?

Oh, your parents.

The immortal ones.

Yeah, they don't care.

The worst thing

is that the words

for once

are true.

—

They'd plead

that they couldn't help.

Some kind of

'ancient law'.

—

They always have an excuse.

I was busy.

I had work.

Well,

guess what?

Wake up.

This time, this isn't a joke.

These humans

have got us

they are breaking us.

S.O.S,

you cry.

And they

let you

sink.

—

I'll get a second chance.

No,

no,

you won't.

You've been saying that for so long now . . .

no.

Not again.

Never again.

You are on chance 52.

One too late, huh?


	7. crazy

**7\. (continuation of 'renegade', piper) (hey guys! i know it hasn't been five days yet, but i've got an important announcement about updating . . . i'm currently sitting in an airport in colorado. my flight to california is delayed 'cause of snow. i've got wifi for the minute, and that's it. so see you all when i can. meanwhile, enjoy this chapter) (shite, why does life suck?)**

Twisting

turning

screams echo

into the night.

They say

daughter of Aphrodite

why don't you love me?

—

There's a line

you say

back.

Between love

and what we have.

You aren't even close

to love.

—

Your screams are breaking you

sinking you.

Can you go on?

These monsters

inside out & back again

are tearing your soul apart.

—

C'mon.

A little more.

Just go one a little bit longer,

your family tells you.

But the red paint is chipping off

and what lies underneath

is not a precious doll.

—

A little bit longer?

What is a

little bit longer, truly?

How long?

How long

till they let you

back into yourself?

—

Keep going, love

it's all that is left.

We burned it

to the ground,

they tell you.

—

Don't you hate me?

Am I not a monster?

Well, lately, they say

we want them

crazy.

—

You

are

mad.


	8. blood

**8\. (annabeth) (i've got four days of homework to make up, so no promising when the next update will happen . . .) (because i needed to put it somewhere, I got a 1310 on my sats! i think it's pretty good for thirteen and under)**

Rushing, now

flurries of white coats

and needles

and blood

blood the color of

gold-tipped rust.

Your blood.

—

It's everywhere.

The blood is everywhere,

and you can't stop it.

Not anymore.

You've lost control.

It's not just you

your little machine self

in your mind.

You've been joined

by the true horror.

—

Science?

Oh, you want to laugh.

Science isn't true.

We need to know more,

they say.

Humans,

that one half of you.

They're so curious.

It's so curious.

—

This,

all this?

In the name of science?

Oh, you little

weak-minded stupid

idiots.

It doesn't help.

At all, daughter of wisdom.

They drive the needles

in deeper.

It hurts.

Badly.

But you sit down.

And you take it.

And you accept it.


	9. break

**9\. (leo) (grisha trilogy references!)**

Creatures lie here

and they're peeking into

the windows of your soul.

—

You're ruined,

they say.

Ruined,

they tell you.

No, you say.

I am not ruined.

I am ruination.

They don't understand,

but the others do,

and maybe there is hope.

—

What is infinite,

they ask,

a test.

You smile,

bare your fangs

of immortality.

You say two things;

our birth,

our mythology,

our being

the greed

of you

humans.

—

They get rougher

stronger

as time goes on.

And you do,

too.

Slowly becoming immune

to the little

big things

squirming around

inside of you.

Do you want to really

break me?

Take me?

Try harder,

push harder.

You're not being hard enough.

I've faced death

met it

so many times before.

You do not scare me.

—

They smirk.

What about

a fate

worse than death?

—

No.


	10. trash

**10\. (reyna)**

How long does

it take

to drive somebody

completely mad?

You don't know

but you're about

to find out.

—

Pull you apart.

They pull you apart.

You're just reaching

out

into the empty

scary reality

wishing you were free.

Taking over me,

you say.

They

are

taking

over

me.

—

Crimson slides down glass

but you keep

trying to get out

of this

Hell-hole.

It stopped hurting

a while ago,

you tell them.

I don't feel pain any-more.

Humans sense

pain.

You say.

I am not human.

—

You wish that they

would throw you away

like you were trash.

Trash is

forgotten.

Trash is left

alone.

You are not trash.

You are valuable.

You are a freak.


	11. crown

**11\. (nico)**

They think

that you are like

the others.

They think

that they are hurting you.

You know

that they

know nothing.

—

Death is what you are

and so they

shy away.

Even people

who claim that they want

to always know

more

fear death.

It makes them

a little bit wiser

in your eyes.

—

Everyone else

has power,

but yours is different.

Yours isn't white,

isn't good,

doesn't help people.

Yours is black,

it's bad,

it hates people.

—

You are a king,

with a crown

carved of bones.

And people in

lab coats

who believe in science,

are never

going to take that away from you.

—

Stop them,

they say.

Make them

powerless.

You laugh,

evilly, cruelly.

Nobody ever learns.

They cannot

take the darkness

that weaves through your fingers

away.

—

You wouldn't want to do that,

you say.

Touch me,

I'll torture you.

Death lasts longer

then life.

It's a sad truth.

—

Just like you.


	12. belief

**12\. (frank)**

What do you run on?

They ask.

There must be something

here,

somewhere.

A gear?

A lever?

A button?

—

Oh,

they just don't get it.

You are not a machine,

even though sometimes

you wish

that you were.

You are a being

that doesn't make sense

a contradiction

of what they know.

—

Of course,

though,

no

'men of science'

love contradictions

and anomalies.

—

It doesn't make sense,

they cry.

Keep looking,

they tell each other.

There must be something

somewhere.

This is

not possible.

—

They don't understand

that some things

are not meant

to be known,

not mean to be

understood.

They don't understand

that you are

one of those things.

—

They will never understand

the power

of belief.


	13. reality

**13\. (thalia graceless)**

The blood on your hands

is too much

for them

to even

comprehend.

You are sinking

in the

liquid.

—

Men of science,

they say,

looking at you,

do not believe in miracles.

You ask

why they think

that you would care

about that.

They say

that they have found a miracle.

They say

that it is

sitting in front of them.

—

Do you care?

They ask.

Your hands are wet,

ruined,

torn apart.

You wish

that there was blood on them.

Blood is safe.

What they tell you

is not.

—

There is a storm

starting in the air.

You can feel it

in your bones.

Oh

what you would give

to be above ground

right now.

You find peace

in the startling reality.

—

Little devil,

they smirk.

There is nothing

up there

for you

now.


	14. laugh

**14\. (lou-ellen)**

Magic

curls around your fingers

a little beast you've learned

how

to control.

—

They hate you.

Call you odd,

a witch.

We should burn her

at the stake,

they say.

Burn her.

We don't want

to research her.

She is a bloody

demon.

—

Daughter of Hecate,

these wisps

of creation

are your birthright.

Do not

drive them away.

—

You're not even one of them

really.

You are more

than

half-human.

You are a

magician.

You destroy

and you create,

and, oh,

hell,

you don't care.

—

Laugh at them,

you laugh at them

and their beliefs.

Laugh

laugh

laugh.


	15. the end

**15\. (the end of them all)**

The end

is coming near.

Or is it?

You just

do

not

know.

You have lost

everything.

Your pride.

Your cries.

And be honest;

Your lives.

Half god,

half human,

all gone.

No more saving the day.

You can't even

save yourself.

No

S.O.S.,

no

'It'll be okay'.

This is it.

This is you.

Pieces of people

(once heroes, now monsters)

In

AREA 51.

 **As of now, this is the end of AREA 51. I also have another important announcement. Until at least June, this account, WiseGirlGeek, will be archived. Perhaps permanently. I am not sure yet.**

My **other account, 'collapsar' will still be slightly active.**

This **advancement is mainly because I have no time and because people keep plagiarizing me. My profile. My summaries. My words. KNOCK IT OFF.**

Come **up with your own fucking ideas. And your own fucking writing.**

I'M **SO FUCKING DONE WITH THIS.**

Congrats **, PJO. You've lost an author.**

-Dee


End file.
